Fumikage Tokoyami
|romaji = Tokoyami Fumikage |alias= |birthday= October 30th |age = 15 (First Appearance, Current) |height = 158 cm (5' 2¼") |weight = |bloodtype= AB |eye =Red |hair = Black |gender = Male |quirk = Dark Shadow |family = |status= Alive |birthplace = Shizuoka Prefecture |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Midoriya |entrance exam= 9th |quirk apprehension= 5th |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice = Yoshimasa Hosoya |eng voice = Josh Grelle |image gallery = Yes }} |Tokoyami Fumikage}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Hero. Appearance Fumikage is a relatively short person with a bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes, a striped red choker, a short beak and human teeth. Despite those traits, the rest of his body is that of a regular human shape. His Hero Costume consists mostly of a dark cloak and clothes that cover his whole body from the neck down. Chapter_101.png|Fumikage's Manga Profile. Personality Fumikage has a reserved, serious and focused personality. Though he does not talk very much, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. When Fumikage teams up with others, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. He appears to be fond of darkness and other related concepts, sometimes coming off as a slightly dramatic, having a tendency to say dramatic things about situations that don't quite deserve them, such as calling a recreational game on their school trip a "mad banquet of darkness". Despite this, he is also shown to be embarrassed about his interests to a certain degree, refusing to let his classmates see his gloomy room. Fumikage also seems to have a certain level of belief in the concept of fate and destiny. Fumikage also seems to be aware of his own limits and understands when it's time to back down, surrendering when Katsuki Bakugo forced him into a difficult position to fight back. He takes any advice he gets seriously, and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Fumikage passes the U.A. Entrance Exam after scoring forty-seven villain points and ten rescue points. His efforts were enough to place him ninth overall in the exam. He attends the first day of school in Class 1-A. Their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa immediately brings the class to the training field for a Quirk Apprehension Test and claims that whoever comes in last will be expelled.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 5 Following the fitness test, Shota reveals the placements and managed to score fifth place in the class. Shota then reveals that he was lying about expelling the last place student to make sure the students did their best.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 6 Battle Trial Arc The next day, Fumikage and Class 1-A enter their first Basic Hero Training class with All Might. They meet him at training ground beta after changing into their hero costumes. He splits them up into teams of two and has them simulate a hero versus villain situation. Fumikage ends up paired with Tsuyu Asui on Team H.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 7 Class 1-A returns to class after combat training and Fumikage decides to sit on a desk. He overhears everyone greet Izuku as he returns, and says they're noisy. Then Tenya runs over to Fumikage and yells at him to get off the desk. Fumikage silently refuses and simply replies that Tenya is also noisy. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 8 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc During the next day of class, Shota announces to the class that they will partake in rescue training at an outside facility. Class 1-A takes a bus to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, where they meet the Space Hero: Thirteen. Thirteen explains she developed the U.S.J with the focus on training future heroes on using their Quirks to help others. Suddenly during Thirteen's speech, real villains invade the facility through a warp gate. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 9 thumb|220px|Fumikage and Koji work together against villains at the Squall Zone Shota fends off the villains on his own and leaves Thirteen to evacuate with the class. They prepare to escape, but they are cut off by the villain Kurogiri. Katsuki and Eijiro attack him, but end up dealing no damage. Kurogiri responds by warping the class to the various areas around the facility. Fumikage is transported to the Squall Zone along with Koji Koda where they are surrounded by villains. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 10 Koji uses himself as a distraction to lure villains out where Fumikage can defeat them with his Quirk. He mentions that they're dwindling the criminals numbers, albeit very slowly.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 11 They are both eventually rescued by Present Mic after Tenya gets reinforcements from the school. Outside the facility, Fumikage and Koji talk with Denki and Eijiro. Fumikage isn't surprised to learn that everyone else faced low-level thugs as well. Afterward, Detective Tsukauchi takes Class 1-A back to U.A. High. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc Two days after the attack on the U.S.J., Fumikage and his classmates return to school discuss the attack. Fumikage mentions that All Might's strength is a thing of wonder. After Mister Aizawa returns to class, the class gets lectured about the importance of the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. After class, Fumikage admits he's excited about the festival because the student's only get a few chances at it. Fumikage is also amongst those who are freaked out when Ochaco Uraraka gets overly excited and demands the class chant that they will do their best in the festival. My Hero Academia Anime Episode 14 At the end of the day, Class 1-A's exit gets blocked by a crowd of students from other classes. Katsuki confronts and insults the crowd, making enemies out of everyone else before leaving. Eijiro tries to get Katsuki to defend the class, but he replies that the crowd of students are irrelevant and it's only important that he defeats them. Fumikage agrees with Katsuki's statement. For the next two weeks before the festival, Fumikage trains at the Replica City District. He uses stadium lights to improve Dark Shadow's endurance. When the day of the U.A. Sports Festival arrives, Fumikage changes into his P.E. clothes and prepares with his class in their designated waiting room. Like the rest of his peers, Fumikage takes notice when Shoto Todoroki challenges Izuku Midoriya. Chief referee of the Sports Festival: Midnight announces the preliminaries will be an Obstacle Race four kilometers around the stadium, which immediately begins after the rules are explained. Fumikage eventually reaches the first obstacle: a blockade of Villain-bots from the entrance exam, including several giant Zero-Point Villains. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24My Hero Academia Anime Episode 15 Katsuki is one of the first to clear the obstacle by rocketing over the giant robots using his Quirk. Fumikage and Hanta Sero follow close behind using Quirks of their own.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25 Fumikage crosses the finish line in seventh place, qualifying him to participate in the Cavalry Battle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26My Hero Academia Anime Episode 16 Izuku Midoriya convinces Fumikage to join his team for the Cavalry Battle. The former explains that Fumikage's role will only be to defend the team with his Quirk. Impressed with Izuku's strategy, Fumikage reveals his Quirks weakness and comments that Izuku has chosen the perfect role for him since his Dark Shadow's offensive ability is lessened in the sunlight. The second round of the festival begins, and along with Ochaco Uraraka and Mei Hatsume, it's up to Fumikage to help Izuku protect their ten million points.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27 As soon as the round begins, Team Tetsutetsu attacks and traps Team Midoriya using Juzo Honenuki's Quirk. Thanks to gadgets Mei provided the team with, Fumikage and company are able to escape by flying through the air. Kyoka Jiro tries to attack their blind spot, but Dark Shadow repels it. Izuku comments on Fumikage's powerful Quirk and how perfectly it suits the team just before they land safely using Ochaco's power. They are given few seconds of safety, as Team Mineta immobilizes them momentarily using one of Minoru's spheres. Then Team Tetsutetsu joins the fray and charges for Fumikage's party. Outnumbered, Fumikage reminds Izuku that it is unwise to get trapped between two teams. Izuku breaks one of the hover soles used to maneuver through the air in order to escape and Katsuki confronts them in mid-air. He nearly blasts Izuku, but Fumikage is able to block the explosion using Dark Shadow. They are forced to land, and are almost instantly confronted by Team Todoroki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28 My Hero Academia Anime Episode 17 Fumikage believed this confrontation wouldn't happen until later in the contest and comments that Shoto must have it out for Izuku. Various teams close in on them, but Team Todoroki's Denki Kaminari shocks them all using his Indiscriminate Shock technique. Fumikage is able to defend the team from the electricity using Dark Shadow, but Team Todoroki continues to pursue them. Dark Shadow tries to strike Shoto, but Momo Yaoyorozu creates a strong enough shield to block it's attack. Izuku comments that Momo's Quirk is too powerful, but Fumikage replies that Denki is the one to fear and if there were any more sunlight Dark Shadow could have been destroyed by his attack. Izuku invokes a strategy that keeps Team Todoroki at bay for the latter half of the games, but their points are ultimately stolen after Tenya uses his Recipro Burst technique. Fumikage stares at Team Todoroki, alarmed by Tenya's lightning speed, and suggests to Izuku that their team try for other points. Izuku refuses and with encouragement from Ochaco, they decide to charge at Team Todoroki to reclaim their points. Izuku is able to grab one of their headbands, but it turns out not to be the one worth ten million points. Boku No Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29 Without enough points to move onto the next round, Team Midoriya makes one final attempt. Fumikage sends Dark Shadow to attack, but Denki repels him with electricity. Katsuki arrives on the scene, but time runs out just as everyone is about to clash. Izuku tries to apologize for the loss, but Fumikage interjects. He reveals that he tried for the ten million points, but was unable to grab it. Instead, thanks to Izuku's attack, Dark Shadow was able to steal the headband around Shoto's head. The headband is worth is enough to place Team Midoriya in fourth, allowing them to advance to the finals.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30My Hero Academia Anime Episode 18 Midnight announces the finals will be a One on One Fighting Tournament and everyone draws lots to see who they will face in the first bracket. Fumikage matches up with Momo, and he promises her to give it his all. Before the tournament begins, participants are given the option to participate in recreational games. Fumikage refuses and uses the opportunity to recharge Dark Shadow while resting high on a tree branch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32, Page 9''My Hero Academia Anime Episode 19'' Fumikage faces Momo in the sixth contest in the first bracket of the tournament. As soon as their duel begins, Fumikage summons Dark Shadow and focuses his attacks on Momo's conjured shield until he pushes her out of bounds, ending the match quickly. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35My Hero Academia Anime Episode 21 After his match,Fumikage sits next to Ochaco and Tenya before the match between Izuku and Shoto begins. After Ochaco's defeat at the hands of Katsuki Fumikage her not to lament over her loss, and take inspiration from Izuku's match.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38My Hero Academia Anime Episode 22 Once the second round begins, Fumikage faces Mina for his next match. Fumikage easily defeats Mina by pushing her out of bounds and moves on to the semi-finals.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 41 Fumikage's third opponent is Katsuki, whose explosions put him at a disadvantage. He is forced completely on the defensive because of the light generated from Katsuki's Quirk, but manages to keep him at bay for a while. He mulls over Katsuki's brutality and admits he has underestimated his opponent. After Katsuki blasts dark shadow in mid air, Fumikage orders dark shadow to grab him. However, Katsuki evades and gets behind Fumikage before activating his stun grenade technique. This move engulfs the arena in light and allows Katsuki to capitalize and pin Fumikage down by his face. Fumikage asks if Katsuki knew his weakness all along, to which Katsuki replies he figured out by attacking relentlessly. Katsuki admits it was an unfair matchup, but declares that Fumikage is finished, and so Fumikage surrenders. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42My Hero Academia Anime Episode 24 Once Katsuki defeats Shoto in the finals, the Sports Festival concludes and Fumikage is awarded third place along with Tenya. Fumikage takes the podium, sharing it with a very angry Katsuki, who had to be restrained after the final match. Fumikage comments that he's acting like a feral animal ready to bite everyone's head off. All Might arrives to hand out the awards, and gives Fumikage the bronze medal first. He advises Fumikage to train harder so that he can face different opponents without reling so heavily on his Quirk. Fumikage thanks the number one hero and promises to do so. In the aftermath of the festival, Fumikage and the rest of Class 1-A are granted the next two days off from school to recover.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 43My Hero Academia Anime Episode 25 Vs. Hero Killer Arc 220px|thumb|JET BLACK HERO: TSUKUYOMI Once class resumes at U.A., Fumikage joins his class in learning about Hero Informatics. Aizawa reveals the Pro-Hero draft results, with Fumikage receiving 360 offers from pros. Midnight joins the class to help the students choose their hero names. Fumikage chooses the moniker Jet-Black Hero: "Tsukuyomi".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45The students are given personalized lists of hero agencies they are to choose from. When the internship week arrives, Fumikage is at the train station with his class.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 Once the week concludes, Fumikage returns to U.A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58Fumikage takes part in the rescue training race during Basic Hero Training. Afterwards in the boys locker room, he tells Eijiro he can compensate for his lack of speed by improving other skills.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 33 Final Exams Arc One week before final exams, Aizawa reminds Class 1-A to study for their written and practical components before ending class. Denki and Mina admit they haven't studied at all because of the events that have taken place throughout the term. Fumikage agrees and admits he hasn't studied much either, resulting in his fairly low midterm grade (14/20). When Katsuki storms out of class, later on, Fumikage notes that animosity and impatience are getting to him. A week passes and Class 1-A finishes the written section of the finals. They change into their hero costumes and join their teaches at the practical exam area. There, Principal Nezu announces the practical portion will involve pairs of students facing off against one teacher. Fumikage is paired with Tsuyu against Ectoplasm.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Before the first match begins, Fumikage and Tsuyu agree to talk over strategies. They are both surprised to hear when Rikido and Eijiro are defeated. Their test follows immediately afterward at the second arena. They begin at the middle of the labyrinth and decide their best course of action would be to head towards the escape gate even though they know Ectoplasm will be waiting there. The match begins and Ectoplasm spawns several clones to surround the duo and warns them the teachers will do their best to defeat the students. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34Fumikage immediately uses Dark Shadow to toss Tsuyu to the level above. Once she lands, Tsuyu does the same for him using her tongue. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Meanwhile, in the monitoring room, Izuku and Ochaco comment on their excellent synergy and question how Ectoplasm is a poor matchup for the examinees. Recovery Girl replies that Ectoplasm's ability to spawn clones unexpectedly can exploit Fumikage's weakness at close range. While Fumikage and Tsuyu make their escape, Ectoplasm's clones cut them off. Fumikage attacks with Dark Shadow and defeats a few clones, but is nearly overwhelmed. Thankfully he has Tsuyu to support him and they escape to higher floors. They work together to defeat about twenty-eight clones and reach the final section of the building where they can see the escape gate and Ectoplasm's real body. Ectoplasm commends them for making it past his clones and spawns a giant one to stop them using his Giant Bite Detention technique. Fumikage yells for Tsuyu to avoid it, but they are both trapped outside the clones body. Ectoplasm tells them only he can release his clones and asks what they plan to do now. Fumikage praises Ectoplasm's all-powerful Quirk and Dark Shadow appears and claims that he is the same. Fumikage orders him to escape through the gate, but Dark Shadow is no match for Ectoplasm in a hand to hand fight. While Dark Shadow fights with Ectoplasm to escape, Tsuyu reveals she swallowed the handcuffs given to them prior to the practical. She gives it to Dark Shadow without Ectoplasm noticing and they clash one final time. Although Dark Shadow is defeated, Ectoplasm's leg is cuffed in the exchange. The duo pass the exam''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 66 and Ectoplasm congratulates them on a wonderfully clever plan. Fumikage thanks him and Dark Shadow decides to claim all the credit. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 35 Following the conclusion of the exams, Class 1-A returns to their homeroom class as scheduled. Mister Aizawa informs the class that they have all passed the written exam and everyone will attend training camp over the summer. Fumikage's peers decide its a good idea to go shopping at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the camp. When they first arrive, Izuku begins muttering and Fumikage advises him to stop because he's scaring the children. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 38 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Fumikage along with his class undergo training to improve their Quirks. On the night of the third day of training, Fumikage is paired with Mezo for the test of courage. During the test of courage, the League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad begin their attack by filling the forest with poisonous gas. One of the villains part of the squad called Moon Fish ambushes Fumikage and Mezo. Mezo covers for Fumikage but loses one of his tentacles in the process. They manage to retreat from Moon Fish. However, the ambush causes Fumikage to lose control of his Quirk. Fumikage has been restrained by Dark Shadow, who is now larger and more ferocious due to the power of darkness. Dark Shadow's claw tears through the forest and almost attacks Izuku, who is saved by Mezo. The empowered and berserk Dark Shadow begins taking control of Fumikage's body. Struggling, Fumikage pleads Izuku and Mezo to run away from him otherwise they will die. Izuku watches in shock.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 The rampaging Dark Shadow attacks and destroys several trees around it. Dark Shadow attacks Mezo and Izuku, but Mezo is able to dodge in the nick of time. Fumikage pleads Mezo and Izuku to save the others and forget about him; he tries controlling the rampaging Dark Shadow but to no avail as he starts becoming immobile as a result of Dark Shadow's greater control over him. Izuku and Mezo manage to lure the rampaging Dark Shadow to Katsuki and Shoto's location. When Moonfish tries attack Izuku and Mezo, the rampaging Dark Shadow appears and uses its enormous claw to crush Moonfish, destroying Moonfish's teeth and injuring him. Shoto and Katsuki are surprised at what happened.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79 However, Moonfish gets back up using his teeth and is enraged, shouting that only he is allowed to harm the kids. Moonfish attacks the rampaging Dark Shadow with his teeth, but Dark Shadow is not affected or even harmed by Moonfish's counterattack. Dark Shadow grabs Moonfish and smashes him through several trees, which heavily injures Moonfish and incapacitates him. Dark Shadow throws the incapacitated Moonfish aside. With Moonfish defeated, Katsuki and Shoto manage to get close to Fumikage and use their Quirks, which calms down Dark Shadow; Dark Shadow reduces in size and retracts back into Fumikage, allowing Fumikage to regain his mental and physical mobility. Now back in control, Fumikage thanks Katsuki and Shoto for saving him. Mezo is glad that Fumikage is fine. However, Fumikage is regretful that he couldn’t conceal his anger when Mezo lost one of his arms, which caused him to release Dark Shadow out of anger and lose control due to being enraged and spurred on by Dark Shadow’s own rage. Fumikage is guilty for harming Mezo; Mezo tells Fumikage that he doesn’t need to feel guilty. Izuku tells Fumikage that their top priority is to protect Katsuki, who is the target of the villains'. Izuku decides that they should escort Katsuki back to the facility and take a shortcut through the forest todo so; Izuku thinks that with the power of Mezo’s scouting capabilities,Shoto’s powerful Quirk and the unrivaled power of Fumikage's Dark Shadow, escorting Katsuki will be a cinch. However, Katsuki is angry that he needs protecting and refuses their help. The Bakugo Escort Squad (consisting of Mezo, Shoto, Izuku and Fumikage) begin escorting a begrudging Katsuki back to the facility. The Bakugo Escort Team travels to the facility and comes across Ochaco and Tsuyu. When Ochaco and Tsuyu notice that Katsuki is not with them, Izuku, Mezo and Shoto turn around and see that not only Katsuki has disappeared but Fumikage as well.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80 It is revealed that the magician villain, Mr. Compress, kidnapped Fumikage as well due to being impressed with his victory against Moonfish, stating that he will be very useful. Izuku, Mezo and Shoto chase after Compress in order to rescue Fumikage and Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Izuku, Mezo and Shoto land along with Mr. Compress at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point; they engage in battle against Himiko and Twice until Kurogiri arrives to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. Mr. Compress reveals that he hid the real marbles containing Fumikage and Katsuki in his mouth. Mr Compress slowly enters Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Suddenly, Yuuga appears and fires his Navel Laser at Mr. Compress's face, breaking his mask and causing Mr Compress to spit out Katsuki and Fumikage. Mezo manages to rescue Fumikage while Shoto nearly rescues Katsuki only for him to be snatched away by Dabi. Dabi, Mr Compress deactivates his Quirk which frees Fumikage and Katsuki. Fumikage, now free, sees that Katsuki is teleported away against his will.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 Fifteen minutes after the Vanguard Action Squad's attack, the training camp ends and Fumikage returns home. Two days later, Fumikage along with Class 1-A, visit Izuku who is in a hospital near the training camp. Fumikage apologizes to Izuku for causing him trouble during the Vanguard Action Squad's attack, althoug Izuku rebuffs Fumikage's claim and admits that it is his fault. Fumikage listens to Eijiro stating that Momo along with Yousetsu managed to plant a transmitter on one of the villains and thinks that Class 1-A should rescue Katsuki themselves.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 However, most of Class 1-A are against the idea of attempting to save Katsuki themselves and agree with Tenya. Yuuga suggests that they leave Katsuki's rescue to the Pro Heroes since they have been prevented from partaking in combat. Fumikage agrees with Yuuga and does not say anything else regarding the matter since he is in no position to state his thoughts after being saved many times. The doctor arrives and asks the class to leave the room so that he can talk to Izuku privately. Fumikage leaves the room.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Hideout Raid Arc Fumikage watches the broadcast of the battle between All Might and Sensei on his computer.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Tokoyami shadow light.png|Fumikage's description of Dark Shadow in the light Tokoyami shadow darkness.png|Fumikage's description of Dark Shadow in the darkness : Fumikage is the host of a sentient, shadowbeast that he can materialize and contract to and from his body freely. Fumikage can utilize Dark Shadow for various purposes, including defending himself. In spite of its versitility, Dark Shadow's energy is limited and can be drained by sunlight. When it runs out of energy, Dark Shadow retracts back into Fumikage. According to Mezo, Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) probably intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and possibly making Dark Shadow stronger as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. The personality, strength, defense and control of the shadow-like monster depends on the lack of light on Fumikage's surroundings. During the day, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size but still has considerable strength and defense as well as easier to control. During the night, Dark Shadow is stronger and bigger which grants it great strength, defense and size, powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control at night, causing Fumikage to lose control. Moves * |Burakkuanku}}: Fumikage's special move (previously known as . Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 101, Page 14 ** : Fumikage shoots out Dark Shadow's claw which attacks at great speed. ** : Fumikage shoots out both of Dark Shadow's claws which attack at great speed and then uses Dark Shadow's claws to surround his victims. Overall Abilities: Fumikage is said to be one of the strongest members in Class 1-A. He was able to defeat Momo Yaoyorozu (a person who was accepted into U.A. through official recommendations). Izuku Midoriya remarked that Fumikage is one of the strongest people when it comes to one-on-one battles. Fumikage has shown to be strategical, as he ordered his Dark Shadow to guard his team's blind spot during the Human Cavalry Battle and grabbed one of Shoto's headbands when the opportunity arose. Fumikage managed to hold off Katsuki Bakugo for some time, one of the strongest members in Class 1-A, despite having a Quirk type disadvantage and even when his Dark Shadow was not at full potential. All Might himself acknowledged Fumikage's strength and gave advice to him on how to improve. Shoto Todoroki was amazed with Fumikage's strength after witnessing his Dark Shadow pulverize and defeat Moonfish, a villain that kept him on the defensive. Battles Relationships Ectoplasm Ectoplasm is a hero and the teacher who Fumikage and Tsuyu battled against for the End of Term Test. Katsuki Bakugo It appears Fumikage and Katsuki are on neutral terms with each other as they neither hate or are friendly with one another. They first interacted during the semi finals of the Sports Festival tournament where they faced each other. Katsuki appeared to enjoy the fight with Fumikage despite Dark Shadow being annoying, although Fumikage isn't too fond of Katsuki's savage fighting style but doesn't appear to hate him for it. Despite what he thinks of Katsuki's aggressiveness, he was nonetheless thankful towards Katsuki for helping him regain control over Dark Shadow during the training camp. Katsuki also expressed some disappointment that their Quirks had bad chemistry, possibly indicating that Katsuki views him as a worthy opponent. Koji Koda They fought the League of Villains together during the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, so Koji is one of the people who knows Fumikage's weakness. They also showed good cooperative skills with each other during the Provisional Hero License Exam. Izuku Midoriya They teamed up along with Ochaco and Mei during the Human Cavalry Battle. Fumikage respects Izuku as a leader, as he leaves him with making the decisions of their team. Izuku himself respects Fumikage's strength and the power of his Quirk, acknowledging him as one of the strongest combatants in Class 1-A. During the training camp, Izuku along with Mezo resolved to save Fumikage from his rampaging Dark Shadow in which they eventually succeeded. After Fumikage is kidnapped by Mr. Compress, Izuku chased after the villain in order to save Fumikage. Tsuyu Asui Although their interactions in the classroom have been minimal, Fumikage has been with Tsuyu a number of times. They worked together during the battle trial''My Hero Academia Anime'': Episode 8 and the practical section of their final exams. Fumikage and Tsuyu agreed to strategize prior to their practical exam, showing they had strong communication with one another. During their test against Ectoplasm, Fumikage and Tsuyu displayed elite synergy and teamwork. Their Quirks work very well together in both evasive and combat situations, and Tsuyu can compensate for Fumikage's weaknesses. Although they were overwhelmed by Ectoplasm, they managed to pass their finals. Mezo Shoji After Mezo lost one of his arms due to Moonfish's ambush, Fumikage lost control over Dark Shadow and harmed Mezo in the process. Izuku along with Mezo resolved to save Fumikage from his rampaging Dark Shadow in which they eventually succeeded with the help of Katsuki and Shoto. Fumikage felt guilty for harming Mezo and apologized; Mezo shows no ill will towards Fumikage, thus he and Mezo are on good terms with each other. After Fumikage is kidnapped by Mr. Compress, Mezo chased after the villain in order to save Fumikage. Mezo manages to grab Fumikage's marble form after Mr. Compress spits him out due to Yuga's Navel Laser, thus Mezo saved Fumikage from the League of Villains' clutches. Shoto Todoroki Fumikage and Shoto haven't properly interacted with each other. However, during the training camp when he lost control of Dark Shadow, Shoto and Katsuki used their Quirks to help Fumikage regain control over Dark Shadow. Fumikage thanked Shoto for saving him. Shoto was amazed with the strength of Fumikage's Dark Shadow against Moonfish. After Fumikage was kidnapped by Compress, Izuku, Shoto and Mezo with the help of Ochaco and Tsuyu chased after Compress in order to rescue him and Katsuki in which they succeeded in saving Fumikage Trivia * Fumikage's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 14 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 9th during the U.A. Entrance Exam. ** Ranked 5th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 14th in Class 1-A's overall grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 ** Ranked 3rd in the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *In the First Popularity Poll, Fumikage ranked 7th. *Fumiukage's family name means . His given name contains the character for . *Fumikage's Hero name "Tsukuyomi" comes from Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, a lunar deity of Shinto culture. *Fumikage likes apples and dark places. *Fumikage birthday is a day before Halloween. *It has been revealed that he plays the guitar. *Kohei Horikoshi commented that Fumikage is an awesome character, but others see him differently. *In many ways, Fumikage holds many similarities to Raven, from DC Comics. **Both have the aesthetic theme of ravens **Manifest their power in the form of a black, shadow-like energy **Struggle to keep this power from controlling their mind and body. Quotes References Site Navigation it:Fumikage Tokoyami Category:Males Category:Characters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Shizuoka